Les ptits papiers - OS Nerya
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Minos et Eaque s'occupent de la paperasse...


_Coucou les ptits loups!_

_Voici l'OS Bonus gagné par Nerya dans le cadre de ma fiction Secret Sanctuary. _

_Le thème: __Minos x Eaque dans un OS sur les avantages et les inconvénients de la paperasse. _

_Mais comme c'était vraiment difficile, j'ai dévié un peu en me référant à la chanson ''Les ptits papiers'' de Serge Gainsbourg (que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant, d'ailleurs ^^ ). _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, et surtout toi Nerya ;)_

_Bisous! _

* * *

_Laissez parler_

_Les p'tits papiers_

_A l'occasion_

_Papier chiffon_

De la paperasse, de la paperasse et… encore de la paperasse ! Si les milliers de petits bouts de papier qu'ils recevaient chaque jour pouvaient parler, ce serait une véritable cacophonie en enfer. Pas sûr que ça plaise à Hadès.

Heureusement, Eaque n'était pas seul pour traiter les fiches et documents qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Il avait Minos. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son amant était quelqu'un de très méticuleux. Rien de pouvait le détourner de son devoir.

_Puissent-ils un soir_

_Papier buvard_

_Vous consoler_

Un des nombreux inconvénients de la paperasse était qu'ils étaient une bien piètre consolation après une dure journée de labeur. Lire des documents, tamponner un cachet officiel, signer, griffonner, déchirer, classer… et qu'avaient-ils en échange ? Pas de salaire, pas de ''merci''. Rien.

Eaque avait voulu se révolter, un soir. Il avait voulu aller dire sa façon de penser à Hadès. Mais Minos l'en avait dissuadé d'un seul regard –bon, et en lui promettant une longue période d'abstinence, aussi-. Minos était tellement conventionnel que ça pouvait parfois en être inquiétant. Heureusement, Eaque avait tout un tas d'idées pour titiller les fantasmes et fantaisies de son esprit.

_Laisser brûler_

_Les p'tits papiers_

_Papier de riz_

_Ou d'Arménie_

_Qu'un soir ils puissent_

_Papier maïs_

_Vous réchauffer_

Autre inconvénient de la paperasse : c'était très délicat pour des spectres aux tempéraments de feu de s'occuper de supports aussi fragiles. Délicat et très risqué. Eaque se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour où il avait malencontreusement mis le feu à la pile de documents qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Pas de sa faute s'il s'était endormi et avait confondu la pile de documents avec un ennemi imaginaire dans son sommeil. Toujours est-il que Minos lui avait passé un savon mémorable et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant deux jours, lui répétant à quel point il était immature. S'occuper de la paperasse pouvait donc aussi créer la discorde dans un couple.

_Un peu d'amour_

_Papier velours_

_Et d'esthétique_

_Papier musique_

_C'est du chagrin_

_Papier dessin_

_Avant longtemps_

Par contre, un avantage de taille qu'il y avait à s'occuper de la paperasse, c'est que les papiers et autres documents étaient totalement silencieux. Pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, pas de mauvaises langues. Voilà comment ces pauvres documents s'étaient déjà retrouvés éparpillés aux quatre coins du bureau, victimes silencieuses de leurs ébats fougueux, à Minos et à lui.

Minos protestait toujours lorsqu'Eaque commençait à se montrer entreprenant alors qu'ils étaient toujours au bureau, mais il finissait toujours par céder à ses avances… à condition qu'Eaque se charge de remettre un peu d'ordre après leurs ébats.

_Laissez glisser_

_Papier glacé_

_Les sentiments_

_Papier collant_

Quel meilleur moyen pour faire une déclaration d'amour en toute discrétion que de glisser une lettre d'amour au beau milieu de la paperasse ? C'est en tout cas de cette façon qu'Eaque s'y était pris pour déclarer sa flamme à Minos. S'il avait craqué pour le juge au moment même où il l'avait vu, il avait longuement hésité avant de se déclarer à lui, craignant de se prendre un râteau monumental.

Il se souvenait encore avoir vu Minos s'approcher de lui pour lui dire :

-J'ignorais que tu étais un grand poète.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet, lui avait-il répondu.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre… me montrer tes autres talents.

Eaque avait alors relevé la tête et plongé son regard dans le sien. Il l'avait attrapé par le col de son haut et avait attiré son visage tout près du sien pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était leur premier baiser. Ici, au milieu de cette paperasse.

_Ça impressionne_

_Papier carbone_

_Mais c'est du vent_

Si encore le contenu de ces fichiers documents était un poil intéressant, Eaque prendrait certainement sa tâche un peu plus à cœur. Mais parcourir ces bouts de papier était ennuyant à mourir. Des banalités, des listes à n'en plus finir… pas de tripes, de boyaux, de rate ou de cerveau. Aucun intérêt.

_Machin Machine_

_Papier machine_

_Faut pas s'leurrer_

_Papier doré_

_Celui qu'y touche_

_Papier tue-mouches_

_Est moitié fou_

S'occuper de la paperasse le rendait vraiment dingue. Il n'en pouvait plus, de rester assis des heures durant, les yeux rivés sur des lettres et des mots qui se suivent jusqu'à former un amas incohérent. Alors, pour ne pas devenir fou, il s'accordait quelques petites pauses bien méritées et en profitait pour distraire Minos, qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Entre baisers volés et caresses dans le cou, Eaque ne se lassait jamais de passer un peu de temps dans les bras de Minos. Et, parfois, il avait la joie de sentir les doigts de son amant glisser le long de ses épaules, lorsque le temps lui semblait long loin de lui.

C'est un des autres avantages de s'occuper de la paperasse à deux. Personne ne venait jamais les déranger. Ils avaient toute la journée pour eux, sans craindre que qui que ce soit ne vienne entacher leur petit bonheur parfait.

_C'est pas brillant_

_Papier d'argent_

_C'est pas donné_

_Papier-monnaie_

_Ou l'on en meurt_

_Papier à fleurs_

_Ou l'on s'en fout_

Un grand avantage de la paperasse des enfers, c'est que tous les documents traitaient de la vie ou la mort des… morts. Eaque appréciait tout particulièrement lire des testaments croustillants et dégoulinants de guimauve… ou au contraire, des lettres de règlements de compte, une bonne manière d'être certains que tous se souviennent de vous, amis comme ennemis.

Il n'en n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais Eaque adorait les potins. Une véritable gazette. Minos le sermonnait souvent à cause de ce côté de sa personnalité. Lui qui aimait son calme et son intimité avait parfois beaucoup de mal à se faire au côté très extravagant de son amant. Mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Et sans lui, sa vie aurait été bien monotone.

_Laissez parler_

_Les p'tits papiers_

_A l'occasion_

_Papier chiffon_

_Puissent-ils un soir_

_Papier buvard_

_Vous consoler_

Sa vie serait-elle différente sans ce travail barbant et triste ? Certainement. Mais sans ce poste, il n'aurait certainement jamais osé avouer ses sentiments à Minos. Alors, même s'il avait parfois envie de tout envoyer en l'air, même si la plupart du temps il aurait tout donné pour se retrouver loin, très loin d'ici, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait Minos et ça, c'était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

_Laisser brûler_

_Les p'tits papiers_

_Papier de riz_

_Ou d'Arménie_

_Qu'un soir ils puissent_

_Papier maïs_

_Vous réchauffer_

Certes, son amant était parfois ronchon, souvent grognon, mais il l'aimait. Plus que tout. C'était assez paradoxal, pour un spectre, d'aimer à ce point, mais c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Son amant le rendait fou. De joie, d'amour, parfois de colère ou de tristesse, mais souvent de bonheur.

Il n'imaginait plus son existence sans lui. Alors oui, il était prêt à supporter ce boulot pendant une éternité si c'était pour être avec lui. Il était prêt à tout pour un seul sourire de Minos, un seul mot d'amour. Et il se trouvait horriblement fleur bleue de penser de telles choses.

-Bon sang Eaque, coupe cette horrible musique, ma tête va finir par exploser.

Eaque releva le nez du dossier dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques minutes. Minos se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Toujours aussi beau que d'habitude.

-Désolé mon amour, Rhada m'a dit qu'un des nouveaux arrivants avait ce cd sur lui. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Selon lui, grâce à ce morceau, il allait devenir une star internationale.

-On n'a pas idée d'écrire de telles horreurs. De toute façon il est mort, affaire classée.

-J'aime quand tu prends ce ton autoritaire, tu le sais, ça ?

-Remets-toi au travail, gronda Minos.

-Mais ça fait des heuuuures que je travaille ! J'ai bien le droit de faire une petite pause, non ?

Alors Minos soupira : son amant n'était pas du tout assidu au travail, mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? De plus, il trouvait le petit côté enfantin d'Eaque horriblement craquant.

-Très bien, tu as cinq minutes.

Puis il fit mine de retourner travailler. Mais, comme il l'avait prévu, il fut stoppé dans sa marche par Eaque, qui le retenait par le poignet. Il arbora alors une mine faussement contrariée avant de demander :

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu me fais un bisou ?

Minos fronça les sourcils mais au fond de lui, il n'attendait que ça. Embrasser Eaque était son passe-temps favori.


End file.
